Beautiful
by Animal Storyteller
Summary: Brandon's Point-of-View during the last dance on Tales from a Not-So-Happy Heartbreaker, please enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

I stared into her amber eyes as we danced.

Never have I met someone as selfless and strong, kindhearted and feisty, darling and intelligent as this girl...I guess you could say she stole my heart when we met.

I just hope she doesn't crush it when she finds out she has it.

I mean, how could she? The worst that could happen...n-never mind, I don't want to think about that, all that matters is here and now...right?

She asked _me,_ out of _all_ the guys in this school, she chose _me for this_ dance. So why am I worrying?

Am I thinking way too much about this? Is my hair straight? My tuxedo clean?

Oh...that girl...the one who brought me to this Sweetheart Dance...is so elegant...

Yet, she is so kind, helping my family with Fuzzy Friends, I owe her one for that.

She _must _feel the same way, she looks at me with eyes so bright, it looks like the stars aren't even shining!

We've been through so much together in such little time...I wouldn't want anyone else by my side...as my partner...

No, not just a _biology_ partner, something more...like as my girlfriend.

I felt my heart about to explode out of my chest as we ice-skated, I felt the stares of her two best friends burning into me.

I hope this is real. Not some kind of joke, but she would never do that to me...right?

There I go, unsure of myself, what is she thinking right now? Is she thinking the same thing?

Miss Know-It-All told me making this decision could be the BEST decision I've ever made in my life...or it could lead into doom and despair...

Oh? You must be wondering _who _this girl is that I am super nervous about admitting my feelings to.

Well, her name is Nikki Maxwell, the most beautiful girl I've ever met.

"Yes, Brandon?" Nikki asked as we were on the last dance, slow music still playing, her eyes still shining.

I sighed, took a deep breath.

Oh, God, I hope I'm making the right decision.

No doom and despair _please..._


	2. Chapter 2

No doom and despair _please..._

"I...uh.."

I can't do this!

Nikki blushed and looked away.

"I...need to talk to you...privately" I managed to say.

Me and Nikki walked outside of the building towards the garbage cans.

Wait...#1573...crap.

Suddenly like a demon in lip gloss, Mackenzie leaped out of the garbage can and jumped in between me and Nikki.

"Oh! It's Brandon! And YOU!" Mackenzie screamed, suddenly she put her hands on Nikki and shook her violently, "YOU LITTLE SNEAK! YOU KNEW I HAD BRANDON'S-"

"GET OFF OF HER!" I snapped, shoving Mackenzie off of Nikki, "You have no right to touch her! I LOVE HER!".

...Did I just say that? Uh..this is awkward...

I looked up and saw Mackenzie and Nikki both looking at me in equal shock. Mackenzie looked like I told her I was going to kill myself, and Nikki...

I can't read her expression for anything besides shock...what does she think of me now?

She won't reject me...right?

"PUL-LEEZE! You're too good for _**her!** _She's got the beauty of a _slug!" _Mackenzie growled, "Everyone talks about you and ME, she's not in the equation!".

"Shut up" I hissed. My fingers really inched to punch her right now...

"Brandon..." I flipped around in surprise that Nikki was finally speaking.

"Yes?" I gulped. Does she love me?

"Go" I said to Mackenzie, "Before you regret laying your hands on her".

Mackenzie ran off, crying.

"I never meant to hurt her" Nikki said, looking down.

"Forget that" I said matter-of-fact, "So...".

"About what you said earlier" Nikki said, looking down, "I...feel the same way".

Really?!

"I've loved you ever since you held up that umbrella for me, I knew that wasn't going to be the last time you would come to protect me" Nikki said, her hazel eyes shining, "You're so beautiful".

I held her face and kissed her gently, pushing her hair away. I felt my heart give way as she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me back.

"I hope this isn't a dream" Nikki said, "But if it is, I want it to last forever".

"You're almost too beautiful to be real" I replied back. Finally...after all this time.

Our hearts are bound together.


End file.
